Conventional four-wheel-drive vehicles are known that include clutch means to distribute driving force between front wheels and rear wheels (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
The four-wheel-drive vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes driving force distribution indicating means that indicates distribution of driving force between front wheels and rear wheels.